At All Costs
ALL OR NOTHING A MATTER OF LIFE MATCH OF MURDER This RP is in no way canon, as deceased characters are available for use. The round will start when all 15 OCs are entered, and the round will begin at 3:00 PST after the round fills. At the beginning of the round, all competitors will be dropped into random parts of the arena. Their main objective is to kill the dragoness designated as 'queen', and escape alive. Any of your OCs that die in this will be resurrected after the match as spectators, who cannot interfere with roleplay but can help me make decisions about the fates of the competitors. A queen and four guards will be chosen randomly as soon as the round fills up, and the arena will be randomized every time. The options for the arena will be shown on the Polls page. The island the game is played on floats around Pyrrhia, and can occasionally be spotted, but looks to be no more than a cloud or large dragon. It was magically enchanted and created where dragons fought for the amusement of an animus, who by now is long gone. CURRENT ROUND Current Arena - The Cloud Forest Arena Description - A humid rainforest-like area. Full of large trees with grayish bark and yellowy-green leaves. There are several fruit trees scattered around the area, and several sources of water. It is a large tropical island, but only habitable for long periods of time in the south and west portions of it. To the north and east, an enormous volcano named Firemouth spills smoke into the air, and jets of toxic smoke and ash spurt up on the hour. The streams, lakes, and rivers are full of dangerous creatures like crocodiles and pirahnas. Arena Dangers - Hostile aquatic creatures, volcanic eruptions, falling trees, fires, tsunamis, floods, posioned water, toxic air, rogue monsters, giant birds of prey Arena Resources - Fruit from trees and plants, meat from jungle creatures, fresh water, saltwater More Arenas can be found here. RULES 1 - You cannot escape the arena once you have entered. (No flying, swimming or teleporting out) 2 - All abilities like future vision, mind reading, animus magic, curses, and enchanted items are disabled for the current battle. 3 - Every dragon starts out as a lone assassin, placed somewhere in the center of the arena. 4 - The queen must survive seven (stable) days (hours) before the game is over. 5 - The first 2-3 days are for resource gathering, base-making, and establishing alliances. Once this safe period is over, the queen's defenses are down and the hunter becomes the hunted. 6 - You cannot create brand-new OCs here, they must be existing ones. If they are deceased, they can still be used. 7 - No sicknesses from outside the arena are able to be spread. (Only in use if a plague bomb like Aconcagua is ente- oh dear.) 8 - You cannot bring in any items from the outside world into the arena unless they are for aesthetic purpouses only. (i.e. watches, animus gifts, satchels/bags, weapons) 9 - No pets are allowed to aid you, unless you tame them from inside the arena. 10 - Once you die, you are removed as a competitor. You can, however, still spectate, but cannot intervene. 11 - I shouldn't have mentioned Aconcagua. 12 - Three OC max, just to give other people a chance to enter. 13 - Any and all assassins must attempt to kill the queen on sight after the second day. MISTAKES ARE FATAL SITUATION This is it. They are here. The contenstants. Deep within the forest of no escape, the endlessness. The anxious tone in the air, the fear, the regret, the pain. It was all there, on the forest floor of endless night. - You are a contestant. You are just one of the dragons in the forest of no exit and endless night. You must survive seventy-two hours in here to finally escape to see daylight once again... Shall you team up with the other contestants for survival, or play it the hard way and murder for survival? REGULATIONS 1. This roleplay is canon. When/if your OC dies, they die, and you may not roleplay until/unless you re-join when the round resets. 2. Twelve players, and twelve only. No second OCs, no animus dragons, no hybrids. 3. This is a game of survival. If all contestants survive seventy-two hours, they may all be freed. But if one contestant dies, you are to automatically play survival The Last Dragon Standing way. The last contestant standing does indeed get freed. 4. No drama, no escape, unless you have fairly won the round. 5. When the round begins, the round begins. No exceptions. 6. You may not carry anything except for personal knowledge to the forest. 7. All outside forces are disabled. This is the forest and the forest only. If plague decides to spread through the forest, sure, but outside forces will not spread Bloodscales. 8. The Gamemaster is the spectator, judge, etc. They are not to be killed or touched, but they can interfere with the game. The Gamemaster is the only interfereance outside of the forest. CONTESTANTS ROUNDS Each round will finish after the seventy-two hours, or when everyone but one contestant is killed. Remember that this is canon roleplay, so you must make a new OC for every round. There is no round in progress. YOUR LIFE IS PRIORITY RECENT EVENTS Resets after every round. (MM/DD/YY) 9/13/17 - Kill the Queen (JuniperTheSkywing) and S.O.S (Zsdop) have merged. ENTER THE ARENA OC Name - User - OC Species - Hybrid? (0/5 full) -